Computing user interfaces generally receive input entered by a user and output information for consumption by the user. Examples of user interfaces include graphical user interfaces, audio user interfaces, and kinetic user interfaces. Some audio user interfaces may output indications of information to a user in the form of sounds (rather than through visual or kinetic output, for example). However, as the number of instances of information output by a computing device at an audio interface increases, the time and/or effort required by a user to differentiate among these indications may also increase.